As a running control apparatus mounted on a vehicle such as an automobile, there is known an acceleration/deceleration control apparatus for a vehicle system having a normal mode of performing acceleration control in response to an operation on an accelerator pedal and also performing deceleration control in response to an operation on a brake pedal and a one-pedal mode of performing both the acceleration control and the deceleration control in response to an operation on only one of the accelerator pedal and the brake pedal (PTL1).
For example, a vehicle's occupant (more specifically, a driver) operates a switch for switching the mode, by which the normal mode and the one-pedal mode can be switched. Then, the acceleration/deceleration control apparatus discussed in PTL 1 includes a filter portion that prevents or reduces a change in a target acceleration/deceleration to prevent a sudden change in a characteristic of the vehicle when the mode is switched.